Life as a Regular
by dwilivia
Summary: What happens in the lives of our favourite Regulars when they're not playing tennis?


Life as a Regular...

Inui laughed manically as he filled a test tube with a green, foamy liquid. He then combined it with some grape juice, a peanut, five cans of papaya puree and two cherries. The mixture began to foam up and bubble viciously. Inui rubbed his hands as the mixture began to overflow. He didn't really mind the juice overflowing, partly because he was insane and partly because the kitchen floor was already covered in his many juice experiments gone wrong. Suddenly, the juice exploded and splattered over Inui. He sighed and turned to a fresh page in his notebook and started to write.

----

"Nya, Oishi! C'mon! I wanna eat ice-cream, nya!"

"But Eiji, it's almost dinner time..."

"But... nya! You never let me do anything fun!"

Oishi sighed and rubbed his temples. His tennis partner was impossible.

"Oishi... please?"

Oishi wanted to give up sometimes, but being the nice, motherly, and self-sacrificing person he was...

"Okay... just this- AH!"

Without hesitation, Eiji had pulled Oishi into the nearest ice-cream parlor and ordered a triple scoop fudge sundae.

----

Echizen Ryoma, who was feeling quite bored at home, had taken a walk in the park, which was really quite a mistake.

"Echizen!"

He looked up to see Momo running toward him with a strange bottle of liquid in it.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I devised a new juice to make every girl within a hundred foot radius to fall in love with me!" He chuckled as he watched the juice turn from green to pink, then to blue and finally back to green again. Echizen took one look at it and turned blue.

"Uh... why is it changing color?"

"Well, it's a very long story..."

"Drink it."

Echizen and Momo turned around to find a smiling Fuji. Echizen smiled an evil smile.

"Yeah Momo. Drink it!"

Momo gulped. "Um... I.. I don't have to... heh... girls are already in love with me!"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little juice, Momo..." Fuji said, his voice getting deeper and scarier.

Momo laughed nervously. "Of course not!"

"Drink it." Fuji's eyes opened for a second, before closing and regained his usual smile. Momo and Echizen paled.

"But... heh..."

"Just drink it!" Echizen commanded in a low whisper.

Momo uncapped the bottle and held it to his lips. "Well... here goes..." He tipped the contents into his mouth while squeezing his eyes shut. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and his face turned an interesting shade of green. He turned to Echizen with a weak smile before collapsing onto the floor and twitching.

"What should we do with him?"

"Let's just see what happens next." Fuji smiled again.

----

Tezuka was currently in a state of shock. He was surrounded by his parents, a girl who giggled too much and a pot of tea.

"Oh, Kunimitsu, dear, this is your new girlfriend..." His mother pushed a girl toward him and she stumbled over into his arms. (Awww... picture that!) Tezuka cleared his throat and helped the distressed girl up before distancing himself from her.

"Mother... I though we had this discussion before... Tennis is my first priority-"

Tezuka's mother looked hurt. "But... Kunimitsu, dear, I thought a girl might be, well, a boost to your social life. And also, scare away all those dreadful fan girls of yours."

Tezuka shook his head and went back to his room, ignoring his mother's calls.

----

Kaidoh was jogging, as he did every morning. As he passed a big tree, he heard a small mew. He stopped and turned to look at the tree. A small kitten was stuck in it, all the while purring in distress. He felt a warm tinge in his heart (yes, Kaidoh had a heart) and climbed up the tree to rescue the poor little white kitten.

Suddenly...

"Eh? Kaidoh-senpai, what are you doing up in that tree?"

Kaidoh froze for a second before turning around to see Horio and the two other annoying freshmen he hung out with. They were staring at him in a most irritating way.

"Hsss..."

Horio and the two freshmen turned blue and stepped back. That got Kaidoh amused. He then glared at them and they ran away screaming. Well, actually, Horio did all of the screaming. The two other freshmen just went after him to see if he was okay. Kaidoh snorted. Served that stupid Horio right. He reached for the kitten and gently lifted it out of the tree. Scratching behind its ears, he smiled unconsciously at the kitten before setting it down on the ground to let it scamper away and continuing on his jog.

----

"Takashi, I have to go out for a while, so I'm appointing you head chef today! Please, do not scare away our customers like you did last time and refrain from holding a racket while chopping meat, yes?"

The shy boy nodded and his father left. Five minutes later, a family of five came in, all smiles. They placed their orders and Kawamura started to prepare the sushi. Suddenly, he stared wistfully at the racket which hung about three feet from him. He glanced at the family who seemed to be engaged in serious talk and was not paying any attention to him. He smiled to himself and picked up the racket.

"BURNING! GREATO!"

The family looked up in alarm and was greeted by flying bits of poultry. They were even more shocked to find their chef was lit with flames! Slowly and discretely, they exited the shop. By then, Kawamura had put down the racket and snapped out of his burning mode. He arranged the sushi in a pretty pattern and was about to serve when he discovered the family had left. He shrugged and took off his chef cap. "Oh well..." He stared at the sushi and popped one into his mouth.

----

A/N: Ok... so it was super random and super OOC (or not?). Heh. I found it mildly amusing, especially the part where Kaidoh glares at Horio and the two other freshmen (which I conveniently forgot... heh). Oh well. Forgive me for any OOC-ness and spelling/grammatical errors.


End file.
